Romance aboard the good ship Andromeda
by daughterofdarkness87
Summary: I've now uploaded more. Tyr/ Beka shipper mostly, with Harper/Trance some. It's gonna be PG-13 now, K?
1. Default Chapter

Rated NC-17 for scenes involving boy/girl couplings later and graphic descriptions of fighting.  
Pairings: Beka/Tyr, Trance/Harper, Dlyan/Rommie.  
Author: Washoop__Candi  
Authors notes: This is my second fic, but my first Andromeda fic so please r/r. This is really important to me as nobody's reviewed my first story except for me and hitachi_alli. I thank her, Ichijouji_Tiana, Dahlia, and Wanda for giving me this idea.  
  
Tyr Anasazi walked down the hallways of the Andromed Ascendent looking as determined as ever. But instead of holding a gun in his hands, he held a tool box.  
The Andromeda was in GREAT need of repair since the Magog attack and everyone was straying from their normal jobs to fix her up. Trance was working with Harper. Dylan and Rev., and of course Beka and Tyr.   
Beka was on the floor, leather clad as always. She and Tyr were working on the Command Deck. The Magog fight had litterally torn the ship apart. Most of the crew were on fix up duty, but Rev. and Dylan were stuck cleaning up droids, blood, dead Magog, blood and oh, yeah, BLOOD. Unfortunanltly some the dead Magog had been infested by it's brethren so they either had to be insinerated or picked up by the coroner ship in the galaxy.   
  



	2. Prolouge 2

Disclamer: I don't own these characters so don't sue me. They belong to the wonderfully talented writers and producers of Andromeda.   
Authors note: Just some more stuff about what's happening before I get really into the story.   
Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'll try to get every thing up right after I right it. See I right this in my guided studies class and before school starts so... here's chapter two.  
  
  
"Hey Trance, could you hand yours truly here, a Sparky?," asked Harper.  
"Nope. You know what could happen to you if you drink that stuff. It's even more dangerous noww that... you know," she said going back to her work on the control panel. "Andromeda?"  
"Yes, Trance," Andromeda's holographic figure said.  
"Can you please dispose of ALL the Sparky Cola's on the ship? For Harper's sake and our own?"  
"I will talk to Dylan about it."  
"Thank you."   
Andromeda's holographic form disappered and Trance looked back at Harper. He was wide-eyed.  
"What?!" she said.  
"YOU.....YOU.... I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!!!!!!!!!" Harper yelled.   
"Harper..." she said looking reproachful, with her big, brown eyes. "It's for your own good. You know, I do belive there are less....destructive types of cola out there. Perhaps we can find you one of those." She went back to her work on the control panel, while Harper went back to working on the "guts" of Andromeda.   
She really does care about me, he thought. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her.  
Harper slid out of the walls of Adromeda, to find Trance sliding down a wall crying. He rushed over to her and put his arm around her shoulders.   
"Hey what's wrong my sparkly purple friend?," he said trying to sound funny as always.   
"I'm so sorry Harper. I just want you to be safe. I...care about you." she said and then began sobbing again.   
Harper pulled Trance to his shoulder and let her cry there. Whe she stopped Harper put his hands on her face and said, "You could never, ever make me angry enough to stay mad for to long."  
Trance just smiled and hugged her best friend. And hopefully more she thought. Harper smiled back and thought Maybe now we can start a new... relationship.  
  
All the while, Dylan and Rev were in the halls of Andromeda with masks on that make them look like Than.   
"Gee Rev, no offense, but your species stink, litteraly," said Dylan, sounding a bit like Darth Vador. Dragging bodies to a cart that was held by one of the FEW working droids that Andromeda had left. Rev on the other hand had a squiggy-like thing, pooling the blood on the floor by a ventalation vent that had been redirected to Hangar Deck 7, where all the Magog bodies, larvae, and blood would be cleaned up by the coroners ship.  
"Yes, I do belive you're correct," said Rev sounding even more Darth Vador-like. "I cannont belive what chaos had beed created in the wake of our near-death experience. May the Divine help us all." he said as he sent a Magog head rolling towards Dylan's feet. Dylan stopped it like one of the best soccer players in the worlds, and picked it up sending it flying straight to the cart.  
"Three pointer!!!!!!!" Dylan exclaimed. Rev just stood there shaking his heaad and laughing a bit.   
  



	3. The fun begins.

A.N. Hey you guys. sorry for not updating this sooner. :( Here's some thanx I'd like you to read before for reviewing. Thanks to: Stephie, Anastashia, Nancy, Kat, Justin, and J. I'm gonna put the next few chapters on the same page. Tell me if you like the format or not... K?   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them Gene Rodenberry, and Tribune and so on do.   
  
  
******** Chapter 3 *************   
  
Tyr pulled Beka out from under the slipstream drive and pulled her to her feet. He pulled Beka to him and..........   
A clanging sound snapped tyr out of his day dream.   
Beka winced, "Sorry 'bout that" she said. Beka smiled inwardly. Tyr had never looked so peacful then........ *Man I have to get the guy off my mind* she thought.   
Dylan and Rev. had just finished th e last deck of the Andromeda. As he walked into Command, he'd been getting used to his new Command Deck. The first time he'd walked into the new command deck, Whoa had he been surprised. Trance and Harper were in Command together and standing apart. Harper moved towards her and put his arm around her waist.   
***flash to 2 weeks earlier*   
Trance and Harper were sitting in the Officers Mess next to each other. Thy were holding hands and Trance's newly regrown tail was wrapped around Harpers' waist. When they finished eating they got up and walked to Command hand-in-hand. Their crewmates stared after them and Tyr smiledl   
Beka hit his shoulder, "Just what are you smiling at Uber? I thought you didn't belive in cross-species relationships...," she said.   
"With those two I could make an exception. For others too..." he said turning back to his lunch.   
***** Flash back to regular time **********   
Harper looked back at Dylan not taking his arms off Trance's waist, "What's up Boss?,"   
"Just wanted to announce that when Tyr and Beka finish with the slipstream drive, we can get out of here as, Rev. and I gixed all the punctures in Andromeda's hull. I think it's time for a nice LONG shoreleave, don't you?" Dylan asked his youngest crew members.   
"I couldn't agree with you more. I'll get Rommie's on-land battery ready." he said then he kissed the top or Trance's head and left.   
**** Later That Day....********   
Dylan and Tyr were playing a hard game of ball with Harper watching when Trance came running in.   
"I found it!!!!! I found it!!!!!," she exclaimed.   
"Found what Trance," Dylan asked.   
"The cure for Harper's Magog problem. I can fix him and he won't die."   
Harper looked as if he could kiss her. He rushed over to her and hugged her. She started to turn a darker purple and he finally let go. They rushed to Med. Deck and got Harper preped for surgery as well as cleaned up Trance. She made sure he was under the anastesia and made an incision in his lower abdomen. Low and behold there crept 4 Magog larvea around his stomach. She killed each one with an acid like subtance making sure she got none on Harper's stomach. She removed the larvea and stitched him up. They turned off the anesteasa and he awoke minutes later.   
"Am I in Hell," he asked felling the pain as the pain killers wore off.   
"No boy, your alive. Very much so. you owe your life and body to the purple one here." said Tyr.   
************************Chapter 4*******************************   
Dylan gave the crew a month of shore leave so they decided to spend it sort of together. The planet they were vacationing on had everything from unusual plants to a surf shop. At the hotel, to save money the girls shared a room and the boys shared a room.   
*******Girls room**********   
"Beka, can you sleep," asked a tired sounding Trance.   
"No, Trance. Rommie's making to much noise. It sounds like she's having a nightmare. But AI's don't have dreams, do they," said Beka.   
"Do you think we should get the boys?"   
"No.... Just wake Rommie up."   
Trance crawls over to rommie and pokes her arm. She doesn't wake up, so she yanks on the arm a bit, that wakes Rommie up.   
"What is it Trance?!?!" Rommie said, now wide awake.   
"Were you having a nightmare, because you kept Beka and I awake. Are you alright?"   
"Yes I was having a nightmare. But I'm fine now go to sleep please." said Rommie. She thought back on the dream she was just having. It was when she had tried to find any living sign of life among her crew. The felling in her entirety that she had yet again lost. But it was more than just a defeat. She'd thought she'd lost th on one she really truly loved. Dylan had looked as though he might not survive. When Beka awoke, Amdromeda had hope again. And thank the Divine for the miricl Trance had pulled saving Dylan, Beka and her engineer Harper. These thoughts still invaded her mind as she fell asleep once again.   
***** Boys Room*********   
"Harper," inquired Tyr.   
"Yeah, Tyr," said Harper.   
"Can you sleep?"   
"No, who could sleep with those two around?"   
"I agree, Should we wake them?"   
"Naw... lets head over to the girls' room. Maybe it's ....."   
Just then the door access sounded. Tyr got up, unsheating his knife and went to the door.   
"Who's there," he asked cooly.   
"Who do you think," Beka and Trance said in unison, sounding annoyed and sleepy.   
"Harper and I were just going to go to your room." he said opening the door for them.   
"Sounds like you two are having about as much trouble sleeping, as we are..." said Trance.   
"Mmmhmmm," Harper murmured settleing Trance, at the foot of the bed, inbetween his legs.   
Tyr looked at Beka strangley as she settled herself on his bed. She hoped that he didn't notice but Beka was instantly relaxed as soon as she'd smelt his scent on the bed. It was extremly distictive. He went over and laid in the bed with her.   
She tensed, but then relaxed as he put his arm around her. He smiled and pulled her close. *This friendship, perhaps, is one of the strangest I've ever been involved in. But, perhaps....* he snuggled even closer to Beka. 


	4. That Night.

A/N: Hey guys I finally found the notebook with my story in it!!! Sorry for not updating, but I'd lost the notebook, and had total writers block from there on. Plus school too, so here it is the next chapter. If you guys want, you can flame me for not updating sooner and I'll completely understand. By the way take place, way back in season 2... I think...  
  
  
  
  
Some time during the night Trance and Harper had moved from the floor on to the bed, next to Tyr and Beka. Trance is the first to stir, she wriggles a bit, and then settles back in.   
  
* Flash to Night.*   
Now that Dylan and Rev. had been moved to the girls' room with Rommie, Tyr, Beka, Trance, and Harper decided to have some fun playing Truth or Dare. (A/N. I know LAME) They'd flipped a coin to see who went first, Tyr won.   
"Hmm..... Beka, Truth or Dare?" He said.  
"Dare,: she said without flinching.   
Tyr got a smile on his face and not the good kind of smile. "I dare you to.... sit for the duration of the game without your shirt on."  
Beka sat there gaping for about 10 seconds, then got her mind back and took off her shirt. Tyr smirked, and Harper gaped. Trance just sat there...  
"My turn," Beka said, grinning evilly, "Harper, Truth or Dare?"   
"Ummm..... Dare?," he squeaked.  
"Harper I dare you to FRENCH kiss Trance."  
"Okay, boss. Whatever you say." Harper turned himself towards Trance. Both smiled nervously, "Ready for this my purple, sparkly, Princess?"  
"Ready as I'd ever be," she said.  
Harper took Trance's face in his hands and put his mouth to hers. Tyr and Beka gawked at the way you could see Harper and Trance's tongues playing in the others' mouth.  
When Harper finally broke the kiss, he was extremely flushed and Trance was a slightly darker purple.   
"Wholly cow, Harper," Beka looked awed.  
"Pretty sad you didn't get ol' Harper before his purple, sparkly, best friend did, 'eh Boss?" said Harper, putting his arm around Trance waist and held her next to her all night.   
*Back to the Present*  
Each of the four get up and shower, watch vid. news, and the girls cook. Breakfast was relatively silent except for the sound of glass and metal clanging every now and then.   
After breakfast, the boys sat back in their chairs.   
"Since a gil cooked the food," began Beka," A boy of two should clean them up. The maid'll wash them."  
Harper and Tyr both groaned. The table was completely covered in dishes. The girls then went and watched a vid. movie, in the early morning. A giggle came every now and then from the living room.   
"Wonder what's got those two so worked up," Harper wondered aloud.   
"Besides the going ons of last night I've no idea," Tyr said straining his enhanced hearing to hear anything. He caught frazes such as 'stupid movie', and that was about it. 


	5. And broodingly.... (CLIFFHANGER)

A/N: Okay guys this is where my notebook story had left off. So if it's really messed up tell me, K? I'm sorry for the fourth chapter mess up, the first time I uploaded it.   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'em, or anything related to Andromeda. I'm just borrowing them for my sick, twisted, little mind games. The idea for this story is mine, and if anyone uses it, please ask.  
  
  
  
The afternoon, after breakfast, was relatively uneventful. Well except for one thing....  
  
"What do you four think separate rooms mean???!!!" yelled an enraged Dylan.  
"Well, it was just, well...," Trance tried to explain.  
"You guys sat in this room and did what? Played Truth or Dare?! I think not..."  
"Actually Dylan, you know what? We did play Truth or Dare! And you know what else? You are making a COMPLETE ass of yourself. You should trust your crew!" yelled Beka.   
"It's true Dylan. We did just play Truth or Dare." squeaked Trance, from her hiding place behind Harper, who looked as if he were ready to attack.  
"Really and do either of you have anything to add?" sneered Dylan at Tyr and Harper.  
"Yeah, I do have something to add. You better get off your Highgaurd ass and look at the people around you. You were saved by us on MANY occasions, Dylan." screamed Harper.  
Just then the phone rang. Tyr went to answer it and came back looking angry.  
"That was the management. The other customers here are calling them and asking them to ask us to leave. We've been kicked out." he said.  
"Great, just GREAT!" yelled Dylan. He shoved Harper and Trance to one side to get to his clothes, knocking them down in the process.   
"DYLAN!!!!!!!!!" yelled Beka, helping her crew up.   
He looked back, and was about to make a snide comment, when he saw them on the floor. That's when he realized how stupid he'd been being for the last 15 minutes.  
"Oh, sorry. I'm really sorry, it's just that.... I don't know what's gotten into me."  
"Really, Mr. Highgaurd Captain, well you listen. We are going to go pack our bags and then find a hotel where you WON'T find us, for the duration of this shoreleave. Maybe, then we'll come back to your ship and be your crew." Beka said. "C'mon Trance." she said going out the door to their room to get their things with Trance.   
  
---------------------- At the New Hotel -------------------------------------------------------------  
Beka and Trance each had their room, which was considerably bigger than the one they'd had at their old hotel. Technically all four of them were in the same suite, but it had 4 bedrooms, 2 baths, and a balcany connecting all 4 of the bedrooms. Thanks to Tyr's sizable amout of credit, were they allowed to live in such luxiourius quarters. Of course, the others had put in what they could and came up with exactly, 3/4 of the rent for three weeks.   
Beka was humming softly as she played the radio. It was a mostly rap and rock station, mixed with techno, and Pop. This happened to be a song she knew. It was quite old and by the Backstreet Boys. She thought it was called 'Shape of my heart' (A/N: Don't own them either, just the first song that popped into my head) She didn't hear Tyr sneak in, as she wasn't Neitchien and didn't have their excellent hearing. He came up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders. She jumped and turned around, acting like she was going to hit him with a hanger.   
"Oh, Tyr. Hi!" she quipped.  
He didn't say anything, he just stared. Suddenly, out of no where, he took her by the shoulders and kissed her gently.   
At the end of the kiss, which didn't last long, she asked, "What was that for?"  
And broodingly, like always, he said, "Soon enough, you'll find out..." 


End file.
